CRIMINAL PART II
by Rhe Muliya Young
Summary: It continues. SasuHinaNaru.
1. Chapter 1

Sakura memandangi dua tiket bioskop yang tergeletak di meja. Matanya fokus tanpa berkedip dan mulutnya sedikit manyun, nampak memikirkan sesuatu.

Tepat di belakang Sakura, ada Ino yang berkutat dengan setumpuk buku-buku tebal di mejanya. Setelah selesai memasukkan ke dalam laci, Ino mengerling ingin tahu kearah sahabatnya.

Tak di duga Ino berlari kearah Sakura mengambil helaian tiket berwarna emas itu.

"Jidat, kau mau ajak aku nonton ya? Makasih."

Sakura terperanjat, "kembalikan pig! Jangan GR deh, itu bukan untukmu tahu!"

"A-a-re?!" Wajah Ino bersemu, lantas ia mengerucutkan bibir. "Awas kau ya! Dasar tidak setia kawan!" umpat Ino sembari melampar benda persegi itu yang dengan sigap diambil Sakura, "hmph!" lalu ia memalingkan wajahnya dari Ino.

Mata akuamarin Ino berbinar-binar "Ha! Kau mau nonton sama pacarmu ya. Siapa dia? Ceritakan padaku, atau kau tak akan pulang cepat hari ni, jidat!"

Sakura menyilangkan tangan di dada, "jangan berfikiran negatif pig! Lagipula aku cuma mau nonton bareng Naruto aja kok."

"Nani? Jadi sekarang kau sudah menerima cinta si dobe ya! Ne-ne, jidat jatuh cinta pada Naruto!" wajah Sakura mendadak bersemu.

"B-ba-ka! Jangan sembarangan menyebarkan gosip, pig!" Sakura murka sambil menutupi wajah blushingnya, dan mulailah aksi kejar-kejaran antara dua gadis itu.

.

.

.

Warning : AU, OOC, Hard Lime, typos, violence, rape.

Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

#Criminal Part II #

By : Rhe Muliya Young

.

.

.

Koridor mulai sepi di jam pulang seperti ini. Beberapa siswa masih lalu-lalang, begitu pula dengan gadis merah muda yang juga berjalan santai disana. Ia berbelok kearah jajaran loker siswa dan mendapati pemuda bersurai pirang tengah berkutat dengan loker miliknya.

"Sakura-chan?"

"Naruto!"

"Ada apa Sakura-chan?"

"Mengajak mu pulang, memang apa lagi." _Dan mungkin kita bisa nonton bareng._

Pemuda pirang menggaruk pipinya pelan, "etto, hari ini kita ga bisa pulang bareng deh."

"Apa maksudmu?" Alis Sakura terangkat, mungkinkah ia salah timing jangan-jangan ini anak ada jadwal latihan bola tambahan lagi.

"Maaf Sakura-chan, aku ada janji ke rumah Hinata." _Oh lagi-lagi Hinata._

"Ngapain?"

"Um, ya hanya ingin tengokin dia." _Alasan._

"Bukannya kemarin udah main ke rumah dia?"

"Itu lebih tepatnya dua hari yang lalu 'kan."

"Oh gitu, ngomong-ngomong kamu sudah nonton _Avenger_ belum?"

"Belum sih, kapan-kapan aku ingin melihatnya. Tapi gimana ya, aku kasihan sama Hinata, dia sendirian." _Bukankah Hinata memang selalu sendiran sejak dulu._

"Hei, Naruto. Akhir-akhir ini kamu perhatian banget sama Hinata." _Sampai-sampai kau mengabaikan sahabatmu._

"Benarkah? Hehe." Si pirang menggaruk belakang kepala dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang duluan, salam buat Hinata, ja."

...

Gadis pink itu berjalan dengan langkah lebar yang cepat, hingga ia pun sampai gerbang dalam waktu singkat. Di dekat sana ada dua buah kotak sampah yang berjajar. Ia buka tas selempangnya kasar, setelah mengaduk isinya ia pun mengeluarkan lembaran tiket berbentuk kertas.

Ia pandangi lagi dua benda itu, entah kenapa hatinya serasa di remas mendengar penolakan Naruto tadi. Naruto tak pernah menolaknya sama sekali, ini yang pertama.

Apakah kau cemburu, Sakura?

Tidak, buat apa cemburu, itu tak ada gunanya. Ia hanya tak terbiasa dengan perubahan kawan lamanya itu. Lalu kenapa ada rasa kecewa yang membuncah mengetahui perasaan Naruto pada Hinata? Ya, ia memang cemburu, sangat.

Setelah membuang tiketnya, Sakura berbalik dan hendak buru-buru pergi dari tempat itu. Hampir saja ia menabrak sesosok laki-laki yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Sakura."

Gadis itu berhenti mendadak, mata emeraldnya mengerjap-erjap. Suara barusan, ia mengenalnya. Bukankah itu―.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Keheningan mulai menyelimuti. Hanya waktu yang bergulir dan detak jantung Sakura yang kian menggila.

"Maaf." Tak ada yang menyangka bahwa Sasuke lah yang memulai pembicaran. Sakura tak mampu berkata-kata bahkan ia lupa untuk mengambil nafas.

"Terima ini."

Lelaki bermarga Uchiha lantas berlalu setelah meninggalkan sekuntum mawar putih pada si gadis.

...

_Aku minta maaf._

"Aku tak butuh maaf, sialan!"

Naruto menendang kotak sampah di depan apartemen sederhana milik sahabatnya, Hinata. Moodnya buruk setelah tadi sempat bertemu dengan orang yang hampir menghilangkan nyawanya.

_Sasuke, apa kau bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapanmu?_

Naruto yang tengah asyik dengan pikirannya tak menyadari bahwa sudah hampir tiga puluh menit ia menanti di depan pintu apartemen yang masih tertutup. Bukannya ia bodoh sehingga tidak memencet bel di sana, namun rupanya karena memang dari tadi Hinata tidak kunjung muncul, jangankan menyahut tanda-tanda kehiidupan pun tak nampak.

"Aish!" pemuda ia tersadar dari lamunannya saat merasakan kakinya semutan karena terlalu lama berdiri dengan posisi yang sama.

Ia menggaruk pipinya sebentar, berpikir keras mengapa Hinata tak kunjung muncul. Perasaan tadi saat di sekolah ia sempat mengirim pesan bahwa ia akan berkunjung, 'pun sudah di balas oleh empunya.

Kalo begini ia akan mengecek _handle_ pintu, apakah terkunci atau tidak.

"_CKLEK"_

Pintu itu bergeser sedikit, ternyata pintunya tidak di kunci berarti ada Hinata di dalam. Si pemuda menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri, memastikan tak ada orang berlalu-lalang yang bisa saja mengira bahwa ia akan berbuat jahat. Untungnya tempat itu sepi.

"_Sumimasen."_

Tidak ada jawaban, ruangannya sepi dan gelap. Jendela dan tirainya tidak dibuka, lampu juga tidak menyala.

Sembari memandangi sekitar Naruto masuk lebih dalam kearah kamar Hinata. Bukan sekali dua kali pemuda itu kemari, tentunya ia sudah hafal seluk-beluk rumah ini.

"Hinata?" ia mengecek kamar Hinata, di lihatnya pintunya sedikit terbuka dan ada cahaya lampu yang berpendar di sana.

Ia merasa lega melihat Hinata tengah tertidur dengan pulas diatas ranjang sambil memegang buku yang kalau di lihat lebih dekat adalah buku novel berjudul _Totto-chan. _Rupanya anak itu ketiduran saat sedang membaca buku, terlihat dari posisi tidurnya yang tak nyaman juga sandal yang masih menempel di kakinya.

Naruto geleng-geleng kepala. Ia ambil buku itu lalu di taruh di nakas, kemudian ia lepas sandal hangat motif panda milik Hinata. Dengan telaten, pemuda itu juga membenarkan posisi tidur Hinata, ia sangat berhati-hati agar tidak membangunkannya.

Saat Naruto memperhatikan wajah Hinata yang damai, tiba-tiba kedua alis si gadis bertaut dan mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Kepala bersurai indigo itu bergerak-gerak dan tangannya menggenggam erat seprai.

Naruto bertindak cepat dengan mengambil buku tipis yang ada di nakas untuk mengipasi Hinata. Efeknya luar biasa, Hinata pun kembali tertidur dengan pulas.

Sesudah menghidupkan AC dan menyelimuti Hinata, Naruto duduk di kursi dekat meja belajar, disana ia mendapati sebuket bunga lili putih yang masih segar. Namun mata safirnya membelalak saat membaca tulisan yang tertera di kartu.

.

.

.

_Aku minta maaf, Uchiha Sasuke._

TBC

.

.

.

Rhe Muliya Young with Love.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wah, kau menyukai lily putih Hinata?"

"E-etto, tidak sebarapa."

"Apakah bunga itu dari Sasuke?

"Un."

"Dia akan masuk sekolah lagi besok, setelah cuti satu bulan."

"Oh."

"Apa, kau memaafkannya, Hinata?"

.

.

.

"Entahlah."

.

.

.

Warning : AU, OOC, Hard Lime, typos, violence, rape.

Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

#Criminal Part II #

By : Rhe Muliya Young

.

.

.

Bisa-bisanya ia terlambat hari ini. Sudah tidur terlalu larut karena belajar Physic, di tambah ia lupa menghidupkan jam _waker _tadi malam. Sungguh naas.

Sekarang konsekwensinya ia harus berpacu melawan waktu, sebelum _Miss _Terumi memasuki kelas dan memulai pelajarannya.

_Oh kaki, berlarilah lebih cepat lagi ku mohon._

"Bruk!"

Malang sekali nasib Hinata pagi itu, ia justru menabrak seseorang karena ke cerobohannya berlari tanpa melihat sekitar. Akibatnya buku cetak yang ia bawa berhambur di lantai.

"Gomennasai!" Tanpa Hinata tahu siapa yang ia tabrak, gadis itu fokus memunguti bukunya yang tebal-tebal semua.

"Ini."

Rupanya ini memang hari sial Hinata, saat ia melihat orang yang menyodorkan buku padanya, dialah Uchiha Sasuke. Hinata mematung dengan mulut membulat, entah kemana fikirannya pergi, yang jelas ia tak sempat mengucapkan terimakasih.

Dari kejauhan, sesosok pria bermasker memandangi kedua orang yang barusan saling bertabrakan dengan mata yang menyipit tanda ia sedang tersenyum di balik maskernya, "kau benar Kabuto."

.

.

.

Semua orang tahu bahwa Ino adalah sahabat karib Sakura, mereka berteman sejak balita. Bahkan orangtua mereka juga bersahabat. Ino sangat peka terhadap perubahan sekecil apa pun pada diri kawannya. Tuh lihat bentonya dianggurin begitu saja. Padahal kalo siang begini anak itu sedang kelaparan sekali.

_Akhir-akhir ini Sakura sering melamun. Pasti ada sesuatu._

"Jidat, kau sakit?" Sakura menjawab dengan gelengan kepalanya.

"Sedang PMS?" gelengan lagi.

"Aku paling sebal kalau kau jadi pendiam begini. Aku jadi tak punya teman menggosip. Padahal hari ini ada berita terpanas. Kau tahu Sasuke-kun telah―."

"Kembali. Aku tahu pig!"

Keterkejutan yang Sakura harapkan menghiasai raut wajah si blonde tak nampak sedikit pun. "Yey, aku berhasil mengembalikan _mood_mu jidat. Aku tahu masalah Sasuke-kun selalu mempan padamu, hihi."

Di hadiahi tatapan malas, Ino malah menjulurkan lidahnya. "Pig, aku ingin minta bantuanmu."

Ino mengibaskan rambutnya, "apa pun untukmu jidat."

"Temani aku untuk bertemu dengan Sasuke-kun, ada sesuatu yang ingin ku bicarakan."

Akuamarin berbinar-binar antusias, "tentu, menurut gossipers sekarang Sasuke-kun sudah berubah. Itu pertanda bagus 'kan?"

Anggukan dari Sakura terlihat mantap, "kita cari waktu yang tepat."

"Permisi." Seorang pelayan datang membawakan nampan berisi pancake.

"Loh, Ayame-san kami tidak memesan apa pun." Ino kebingungan.

Ayame menghadap si gadis pink mengabaikan pertanyaan Ino, "Sakura, ini dari Sasuke-san, terimalah." Wajah gadis itu bersemu.

Si blonde berkacak pinggang, "apa aku ketinggalan sesuatu, jidat?"

Kembali ke sesosok pria bermasker di balkon yang sedang mengamati dua gadis di meja cafetaria dengan wajah yang juga sumringah, "kerja bagus Sasuke."

.

.

.

Lagi-lagi ke sialan menghampiri Hinata. Miss Terumi memberi tugas portofolio sains di hari pertama ia mulai masuk. Bel istirahat akan berbunyi sebentar lagi, perutnya sudah meraung-raung minta diisi, tapi ia belum menyelesaikan ini.

"Hinata-san, sudah selesai?"

"Maaf sensei, belum." Hinata menjawab sambil menunduk malu.

"Sensei, bolehkah aku membantu Hinata-san?"

Seorang teman menunjuk tangan, Miss Terumi mendesah, "Rock Lee, tapi ini tugas mandiri."

"Tapi, Hinata 'kan selama ini tidak masuk sekolah. Dia pasti tidak mengerti materi tentang DNA." Seorang teman bernama Tenten turut membela Hinata.

"Ya, kurasa dia butuh bantuan, bolehkah?" sekarang giliran Kiba.

"Ya, sensei kami akan bantu juga."

"Aku juga mau bantu."

"Aku juga."

Saking banyaknya siswa yang menjadi menawarkan diri, Terumi-sensei kebingungan dan akhirnya pasrah. "Ya, baiklah."

Lavender Hinata berkaca-kaca saking terharunya, _Minna-san, arigaatou_. Semenjak kejadian tempo hari banyak siswa yang bersimpati padanya. Ia pun bersyukur memiliki teman-teman yang baik hati.

...

"Uf, selesai."

Sore itu Hinata merapihkan buku tulisnya. Pelajaran telah usai dan sekarang waktunya pulang. Ia lirik jamnya yang sekarang menunjukan pukul 3.30 sore. Hari ini Naruto mengirim pesan bahwa ia ada latihan sehingga mempersilahkannya untuk pulang duluan.

Naruto sibuk akhir-akhir ini, karena sebentar lagi akan ada pertandingan sepak bola antar sekolah. Maka ia harus latihan ekstra.

Sementara Sakura, tadi pamit mau pulang bersama Ino, katanya ada urusan. _Ya sudahlah._

"Hinata, sampai jumpa besok."

"Ya, Tenten-san."

Setelah melambai dan saling peluk antar sesama perempuan, Hinata dan Tenten berpisah karena jalan ke rumah masing-masing berbeda arah.

"Kau pulang sendirian?"

Hinata mendongak, jantungnya hampir copot melihat siapa yang bicara. _Sejak kapan Sasuke-san ada di sini?_

Kepalanya lagi-lagi tertunduk, ia masih saja takut memandang wajah terutama mata sehitam jelaga itu. Butuh pembiasaan untuk akrab kembali dengan orang yang hampir memperkosamu.

"I-i-ya."

"Aku akan mengantar mu."

"Tidak perlu, terimakasih Sasuke-san."

Hinata ingin segera beralu, karena tak ada sahutan lagi ia pun perlahan berjalan.

"Tunggu. Aku antar bersama Kakashi."

"Terimakasih, aku sendiri saja."

"Nanti berbahaya."

"Sungguh tidak apa-apa."

Masih dengan pendiriannya, Sasuke yang tidak suka di tolak mencengkram pergelangan si gadis yang refleks langsung ditepis.

Keduanya terdiam, yang satu dengan wajah datar yang setia memandangi lekat-lekat lawan bicaranya. Sedangkan satunya membuang pandangan dan terlihat tidak nyaman.

Hinata mundur perlahan, namun pemuda dihadapannya justru seperti mengejarnya. Memojokkannya pada dinding pagar sekolah.

Si pemuda semakin mendekat dan mempersempit jarak hingga kini tubuh mereka menempel. "Sasuke-san!" Hinata berusaha memperingati si pemuda. Tapi cicitan kecilnya tak berefek. Hinata benar-benar ketakutan sekarang.

_Tolong. _

"_SET"_

Sasuke tiba-tiba berjengit menjauh, "maaf."

Ia menoleh ke belakang dan di dapatinya Kakashi berdiri di samping mobilnya. "Hinata-san, kami akan mengantarmu pulang."

Sepanjang perjalanan di lalui tiga orang tersebut dalam diam. Hinata terdiam sambil menahan nafas, ada Sasuke di sampingnya. Pemuda itu malah duduk disampingnya bukan di kursi depan bersama Kakashi. Hinata mengutuk. _Kami, aku ingin segera sampai, kenapa lama sekali rasanya._

"Ah, sudah sampai Hinata-san." Suara baritone Kakashi-sensei bagaikan oase di padang pasir.

"Terimakasih Kakashi-sensei." Tangan si gadis bergerak hendak membuka pintu mobil.

"Tunggu!" Jangankan Hinata, Kakashi pun tak menyangka bahwa keponakannya si Sasuke membukakan pintu mobil untuk seorang gadis. Bila Kakashi senyum-senyum gaje Hinata sukses di buat melongo.

Si guru menurunkan kaca mobil, "Ne, Hinata-san ada yang―"

"Aku yang akan bilang." Renggut Sasuke pada Kakashi, senyum gaje Kakashi-sensei yang kedua kembali berkembang.

Kali ini si pemuda memandang si gadis lekat-lekat, "datanglah untuk makan malam ke rumah minggu depan."

Hinata terkejut, tak mengerti maksud si pemuda. Jangan bercanda, bertemu saja dia enggan apalagi makan malam di rumuahnya. Lebih baik Hinata terkena sakit cacar daripada menerima ajakan itu.

"Tidak-apa Hinata-san, aku sudah bicara pada Kurenai ia juga akan menemanimu." Kalau sudah begini, maka tak akan ada penolakan lagi yang bisa keluar.

Hinata mengangguk ringan.

Ia berbalik dan hendak memasuki apartemennya, seiring langkahnya ia menyadari ada langkah kaki orang lain di belakangnya. Dari lirikan ekor matanya ia melihat pemuda itu berjalan mengikutinya di belakang.

Si pemuda benar-benar mengikutinya sampai ia masuk ke dalam apartemen, untung saja dia berhenti di depan pintu dan diam di sana. Ingin hati Hinata segera membanting pintu kuat-kuat di mukanya, tapi itu sungguh tidak sopan. Setidaknya ia harus mengucapkan terimakasih.

"Sampai jumpa," entah mengapa yang keluar adalah kalimat yang di dalamnya mengimplikasikan pengusiran.

Bukannya segera pergi si pemuda tetap mematung di depan sana, "terimakasih atas tumpangannya."

"Aku―

Ingin―

Menebus kesalahan―."

"BRAK!"

Hinata tak bermaksud mengeluarkan wajah ketakutan sambil mendesah dan membanting pintu tepat di depan wajah Sasuke.

...

Itu tadi benar-benar Sasuke kah? Kenapa ia begitu cepat berubah. Seperti bukan Sasuke tapi benar-benar orang yang berbeda. Apakah ada dua Sasuke sekarang?

Hinata sepertinya kau butuh ocha hangat.

TBC

.

.

.

"Save your curiousity, everything will be answered sooner or later."

From: Rhe Muliya Young with Love.


	3. Chapter 3

Tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan selain tidur di pangkuan seorang ibu. Bagi Hinata tentu saja iya. Sayangnya, ibu telah lama meninggalkannya. Meskipun begitu ia bersyukur karena sosok itu kembali terlahir dalam diri Kurenai-sensei.

Hari ini ia berkunjung kerumah Kurenai-sensei. Awalnya ingin berkebun bersama, namun malah berakhir dengan ia yang terlelap di pangkuan Kurenai. Tidak benar-benar terlelap, hanya ingin bermanja-manja saja bersama saling bercengkrama.

"Ne, Hinata."

"Hm."

"Aku tak ingin memaksamu, aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu." Elusan di area ubun-ubun si gadis menjadi candu baginya.

"Kau tak harus menerima ajakan Kakashi."

"Tapi pemuda itu, sepertinya bersungguh-sungguh."

"Aku ragu sensei."

"Mungkin ini akan menjadi lebih baik jika kalian berdua berbicara 'kan?"

"Entahlah."

"Sensei akan selalu bersamamu, Hinata."

"Be-benarkah?."

.

.

.

Warning : AU, OOC, Hard Lime, typos, violence, rape.

Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

#Criminal Part II #

By : Rhe Muliya Young

.

.

.

_Sasuke tak pernah menyangka bahwa Naruto menjebaknya. Ia paham sekarang pemuda blonde itu sengaja mengumpankan si gadis Hyuga agar tindakan asusila tempohari itu di ketahui para guru. Ia termakan olehnya, sial! Konsekwensinya ia harus meringkuk di tempat menyebalkan ini lagi. Bersama seseorang yang akrab dengannya si psikiater sialan itu._

_Pemuda itu duduk di kursi pasien sambil memandang langit-langit putih tanpa minat. Ia sungguh tak mau kembali ke tempat terkutuk ini lagi. Bertatap muka dengan Kabuto dan menjawab jutaan pertanyaan darinya. _

_Tapi anehnya, ia merasa lega. Enam bulan masa rehabilitasi memberinya sedikit pencerahan. Dan sekarang tuntas sudah, ia kembali bebas. _

_"__Itulah pokok masalahnya, Kakashi."_

_"__Sasuke mengalami pubertas dimana itu normal bagi remaja seumurannya. Ia mulai menyukai lawan jenisnya, yang kemungkinan besar adalah si gadis Hyuuga."_

_"__Haruskah aku menjauhkannya dari gadis itu?"_

_"__Tidak, itu akan semakin menekannya, dia akan makin berontak. Biarlah ia menjalankan kehidupan normalnya." _

_Kabuto mengalihkan pandangan kearah pemuda raven. "Nah, kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan, Sasuke? Jika kau menyukaiannya bersikaplah dengan baik padanya. Ingat itu ya?"_

_Seringai kecil itu muncul, dan orang-orang mulai percaya bahwa Uchiha Sasuke telah berubah._

.

.

.

Acara quality time Kurenai dan Hinata sore itu tak berjalan mulus saat kedatangan orang yang paling tidak ingin mereka temui hadir dengan sedikit paksaan.

Kakashi masih dengan ekspresi tak terbaca datang, bagaikan tak tahu malu ia merengek-rengek pada Kurenai yang bahkan enggan menatapnya.

"Kurenai, aku mohon bantuanmu."

"Ku mohon."

"Pergilah, atau benda-benda disini akan kulemparkan ke wajahmu!"

"Tapi, ini yang terbaik."

"Kau! Aku tidak sudi membiarkan Hinata dekat dengan anak itu!"

"Kurenai aku jamin dengan seluruh hidupku, aku akan melindungi Hinata. Tapi ku mohon Kurenai, Sasuke hanya anak tersesat yang tengah mencari jalan pulang."

"Ku mohon pengertianmu, Kurenai? Datangalah bersama Hinata malam ini?"

"Aku tak bisa mengorbankan Hinata demi anak itu!"

Kakashi kehabisan kata, Kurenai masih keras kepala, sementara itu tanpa sepengetahuan dua orang dewasa itu sesosok gadis mengintai di balik pintu dengan kepala tertunduk dan ekspresi sendu.

"Sekali lagi ku tegaskan Kurenai, saling menghindar bukanlah kunci menyelesaikan masalah."

"Sudah kubilang padamu, Hinata menolak datang jadi aku tak akan memaksanya, sekarang pergilah, jauhi kami!"

Bahu Kakashi terkulai lemas, wajah sendu di balik maskernya tercetak jelas melalui sorot matanya. Usahanya sama sekali tak membuahkan hasil. Ia kehabisan akal untuk membujuk Kurenai, terpaksa sudah ia harus menyeret kakinya keluar dari rumah itu.

Sejenak ia berhenti dan melirik kearah belakangnya, "Hinata, aku hanya ingin kau tahu bahwa Sasuke benar-benar bersungguh-sungguh padamu. Jika kau masih punya hati, maka pedulilah padanya sedikit saja."

Kakashi melangkah pelan, namun dalam hati ia memanjatkan segala macam do'a.

"S-sensei, aku akan, datang." Langkahnya terhenti seketika diikuti seringaian di balik masker.

.

.

.

Pertemuan yang di gagas tuan rumah Kakashi akhirnya terlaksana. Dengan acara pembuka yaitu makan malam bersama. Diiringi dentingan alat makan yang saling bersentuhan. Semua pandangan fokus pada hidangan, tak ada tanda-tanda percakapan yang akan dibuka dari mereka berempat.

Mengingat acara pertama sudah selesai, masuklah acara kedua. Kakashi harus memohon mati-matian agar kedua insan muda itu diizinkan untuk bicara berdua oleh Kurenai. Meskipun hanya di ruang tengah sementara dua orang dewasa mengawasi dari ruang makan yang letaknya bersebelahan dan tanpa sekat.

Mata Kurenai bak elang yang sedang mengawasi seksama tanpa berkedip. Kedua muda-mudi itu masih terdiam sejak 10 menit lalu. Si gadis memilih diam sambil memandangi sepatunya, hanya si pemuda yang antusias ingin memulai pembicaraan namun belum menemukan kata-kata yang tepat.

Si pemuda tampak berfikir keras. "Hei, bisakah kau berteman denganku?"

Masih menunduk, si gadis menjawab ragu-ragu. "Un, y-ya."

"Apa kau suka jika aku memberimu lili putih, lagi?" si pemuda berkata dengan pandangan kearah lain.

"T-tidak usah."

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang!" ada nada mendesak disana.

"I-itu tidak p-perlu."

"Aku ingin kerumah mu!" lagi-lagi kalimat intimidasi yang terlontar.

Hinata merasa ketakutan dan semakin tertekan dengan permintaan menuntut dari Sasuke. Ia buru-buru melirik gurunya di seberang sana.

Melihat pandangan nelangsa muridnya yang seolah mengatakan 'Kurenai sensei, aku ingin pulang' ia ambil langkah cepat. "Maaf ini sudah malam."

"Kurasa Sasuke belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya." Interupsi Kakashi.

Kurenai beranjak menghampiri Hinata. "Kurasa dia cukup pintar untuk tahu apa jawaban Hinata."

Dengan ligat Kurenai dan Hinata angkat kaki dari rumah Kakashi.

.

.

.

"Halo Sasuke, bagaimana kabarmu? Ibu sangat merindukanmu nak?"

"Hn."

"Oya, selamat atas kenaikan kelasmu. Ibu kirimkan mobil baru untukmu. Kau senang kan?"

"..."

"Sasuke...ibu menyayangimu nak."

"Terimakasih, bu."

"Hiks, Sasuke, terimakasih anakku. Kali ini kau mau menerima telfon ibu."

"Hm"

"Lain kali ibu akan ke Jepang, dan kita akan menghabiskan waktu bersama. Kau tinggal bilang mau apa Iya tunggu sebentar. Oh Sasuke maafkan ibu, nanti ibu telfon lagi, sampai jumpa."

Sambungan mati, dan raut wajahnya masih datar, tidak ada sedikit kebahagiaan yang di harapkan Kakashi dari anak itu ketika disapa oleh ibunya. Sebegitu bencikah pemuda itu pada ibunya.

Sasuke menyerahkan smartphone yang barusan digunakan pada Kakashi. Ya selama ini Sasuke dilarang menggunakan benda itu, untuk kepentingan terapi Kabuto bilang.

Sasuke beranjak dari kursi meninggalkan Kakashi seorang diri, "Kau mau kemana Sasuke?"

Sasuke tak mengindahkan Kakashi dan tetap melenggang pergi, "Hanya mencoba mobil baru."

Kakashi menghela nafas tak ada niatan menghalangi. Untuk saat ini biarkan Sasuke begitu adanya. Yang penting anak itu sudah mulai terbuka.

.

.

.

"Love and Money, which one is more important?"

.

.

From: Rhe Muliya Young with Love.


End file.
